Good Delite Cold Night
by PPGZfanBlood16
Summary: Maka goes on a walk and runs into Kid...but there is a romance that even they dont understand...or do they?  I suck at Summerys T T
1. DISclamer

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER SO DO NOT COMENT ABOUT ME OWNING IT SO PLEAS DONT ASK


	2. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGE**_

_**It was a cold winter night in Death City, and Maka was out for a walk to cool-off 'cus her room-mate Soul turned the heater on high, and it was like a volcano in there apartment. Maka walked until she was sure no one could hear her sing, but she didn't know Death The Kid saw her walking and decided to talk to her, but she was out of it(at least as far s he could tell)so he quietly fallowed from a short distance.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1

Maka's P.O.V: "Ah...the cool air feel's sooooooo nice...now that no one can hear me I can sing...well here goes nothing"

You found hope  
You found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away

Found true love  
Lost your Heart  
Now you don't know who you are

She made it easy  
Made it free

Made it hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it hurts  
Sometimes it flows  
But baby that's how love goes

You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall

It's a secret no one tell's  
One day it's heaven  
One day it's hell

It's no fairytale  
Take it from me  
That's the way it's supposed to be

You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall

You laugh  
You cry  
No one knows why  
But all the thrill I laded on

Your on the ride you might as well  
Open your eyes

You will fly and  
You will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you  
Must stay on  
God knows even angels fall

Even angels fall  
Even angels fall

"Your the only real angel on this planet and with a delightful voice to match" I hared a strong voice behind me say so I turned my head and who do I see none other then Death The Kid.

"KID-KUN!HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEAN HEAR?" I say shocked.

"Long enough to hear all your song and mite I say it was absolutely perfect." Kid said with a lower voice that made me shiver with pleasure.

"I-It w-wasn't th-that g-good" Oh CRAP did I JUST STUDER?

"It was...and you did just studded." he said with a smexy smirk on his face that caused me to blush madly.

"Hey Maka-chan?" kid asked

"What is it kid-kun?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure Kid-kun...but when?"

"How about noon tomorrow...we can go to Miami beach for the day...what do you think?"

"Perfect, see you tomorrow." I said then as i started to leave kid stopped me.

"Let me walk you home"

"Sure"

After ten minutes we reached the apartment and I gave Kid a kiss goodnight then i went strait to my room so I wouldn't wake-up Soul who was asleep on the couch.

Kid's P.O.V after Maka went inside:

"She kissed me...Maka kissed me...I can't wail till tomorrow"

Later at kids place  
"Where HAVE you BEEN?" Liz and Patty screamed

"Walking around...buy the way I have a date tomorrow so have fun buy your selves"

"A DATE...WITH WHO?" Liz and Patty screamed from excitement

"Maka"

"WA-

(AUTHER)  
CLIFHANGER XD


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kid's P.O.V

"WA-WHAT?" Liz and Patty screamed from excitement

"I have a date with Maka"

"No way" Liz screamed

"Big time"

Maka's P.O.V IN MAKA'S ROOM

*nock nock*

"Come in"

"Maka?"

"What Soul?"

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah I Have a date with kid tommarow"

"Ho well goodnight"

"G'night"

Soul leaves the room and Maka goes to sleep

THE NEXT DAY AT NOON

"Hey Kid-kun ready to go?"

"Yep lets go"

AT MIAMI BEACH

"It's nice out huh Kid-kun?"

"Yeah it sure is"

SKIP TO SUNSET

"It's beatifull isunt it Kid-kun?"

Not as beatifull as you"

"Oh Kid-kun" 0/0

Kid's P.O.V

"Oh Kid-kun"0/0

"Maka-chan I have something for you"

"What?"

"This"

Normel P.O.V

Kid kisses her then she kisses him back harder (you should know they are in swimsuits) he starts kissing down her neck and around her colerbone liking and niping at it along his way down ten he goes back to kissing her lips but then she stops him cus they have to go back to death city and he powts cus he couldn't finish what he wanted to  
Maka's P.O.V on Kid's skatebord

"Kid-kun?"

"Yes Maka my sweet?"

"Can you stay at my place...Soul is visiting family and my place is scary when I'm all alone...so pleas will you stay with me at my place tonight?"

"As you wish my love"

INSIDE Maka's house

"I'm gonna go change into my PJ's be back in a few k?"

"K"

Kid's P.O.V

I cant belive I'm alone in Maka's house with Maka my lovely little angle...so sweet so perfect so...so...

"Kid-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What movie you wanna watch?"

"How about...Wanted?"

"Fine by me"  
FIVE MINUTS INTO THE MOVIE

"K-Kid-kun...pleas stop...it ticels"

"Why stop if it ticels?"

"Cus I'm sensitive near there...pleas Kid-ku-"

*shiver*

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

*click*

The door opens for them to see

(AUTHER)  
CLIFHANGER

?1:Woah  
?2:Oooo  
?3:WA-  
?4:0-0  
?5:0o0  
Maka:0/0  
Kid:*Smurk*  
Me: Kid X Maka Kid X Maka XD


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The door opens for them to see Spiret, Liz, Patty, Tsubaky, and Shimigami

Shimigami's P.O.V

Shit we walked in on them...

"Um...Maka were is Soul?"

"In englind visiting family"

"Ok buy" ^U^

Normal P.O.V

Then everyone left...lucky for Maka and Kid only Kid's dad saw and he was still in shock so he blocked it out.

Him and the others left right away

Kid's P.O.V

"where were we...oh now I remember"

"I was hopeing you would-"

Kid continued from were the tow left off

*shiver*

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Maka screamed

Normal P.O.V

Kid moved one hand under her skirt and up her thie and the other under her shirt and up to her chest while taking in her aroma he lifts Maka up and takes her to her room so there are no more disturbances for the night

TWUNTY minuts of mackingout latter

Maka's P.O.V

"We should stop"

"Why?"

"We need to rest cince tomarrow is Friday...but once school is out we can have some fun" ^o^

"Fine...but this time you are staying with me" ;D

"Ok"

"In my room on my bed ill take you then"

0/0

"Well goodnight my deadly angle"

"Goodnight Kid-kun" ^/^

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER I WAS HAVING RITERS BLOCK SUE ME ON SECOND THOT DONT SUE ME


	5. finels

Sorry for not updating i have to suddy for finles but i will update as soon as tusday or thursday


	6. Chapter 6

KIDS P.O.V during school

"Remember tonight we have fun"^u0

"What about liz and patty?"

"Let me wurry about them."

"Ok...lets get to class."

AFTER SCHOOL(LIZ AND PATTY ARE GONE ALL NIGHT)

"Hear we are."I say taking Maka to my room

20 MINITS LATTER NORMAL P.O.V

(cut out of story cus WELL YOU SAW THE END 2 MY LAST CHAPTER SO GESS I DONT CARE.)

MAKAS P.O.V

"You are mine now."Kid said

"Maka?"

"Yes Kid-KOI?"

"Once we graguate will you merry me?"

"YES KID I WILL!"

THE NEXT DAY

Maka?"

"Yes Kid?"

"Sing fore me?"

"What song?"

"Lay Me To Sleep."

"OK."

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

"How was that?"

"!"

"kid-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we ganna tell everyone?"


End file.
